familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Barbadian Americans
This is a list of notable Barbadian Americans, including both original immigrants who obtained American citizenship and their American descendants. Actors * Stacey Dash - actor * Melyssa Ford - Canadian model and actress * Meagan Good - actress * Cuba Gooding Jr. - actor * Omar Gooding - actor * Mason Gooding - actor * Piper Gooding - actress * Spencer Gooding - actor * Adrian Holmes - Canadian actor * Nia Long - actress * Mari Morrow - actress * Gwyneth Paltrow * Redd Pepper * Jada Pinkett Smith - actress * Robert Christopher Riley - actor * Lamman Rucker Entertainers * Lene Hall - supermodel * Norma Miller - dancer Musicians *Tory Lanez - rapper * A$AP Rocky - real name Rakim Mayers, rapper * Afrika Bambaataa - musicianAfrika Bambaataa: "djhistory Interview" * Damon Dash - co-founder of Roc-A-Fella Records; Stacey Dash's cousin * Grandmaster Flash - hip hop musician and DJ * Faith Evans - singer and actress * Doug E. Fresh - hip hop musician * Desiigner - hip hop musician/rapper * Cuba Gooding Sr. - singer * Ryan Leslie - musician, producer * Mr. Lif - hip hop musician * LL Cool J - musician * Lord Burgess - songwriter * Rihanna - real name Robyn Rihanna Fenty, Barbadian singer, actress, and fashion designer * Shontelle - musician * Arturo Tappin - musician * Tweet - real name Charlene Keys, singer *Rayvon - real name Bruce Alexander Michael Brewster, Barbadian singer, songwriter Public Service Figures * Shirley Chisholm - Congresswoman * Adrian Fenty - former Mayor of Washington, District of Columbia * Charles Gittens - first black United States Secret Service agent * Sylvia O. Hinds-Radix - New York State Supreme Court JudgeFirst Barbadian inducted as New York State Supreme Court Justice , Monday, December 27, 2004, CaribbeanNetNews.comProfile Hon. Sylvia O. Hinds-Radix, New York State Unified Court System * Eric Holder - former Attorney General of the United States * Sherrilyn Ifill - lawyer and activist * Thomas Jones - former Civil Court judge and civil rights activist in Brooklyn, New York * Chirlane McCray - poet, public speech writer, married to New York City Mayor, Bill de Blasio * Bret Schundler - former Mayor of Jersey City, NJMeet The New Kid On The Fast Track, August 22, 1993, North Jersey Herald & News * Lloyd Sealy - first African American NYPD officer to command a police precinct and patrol borough * Dennis M. Walcott - Deputy Mayor for Education and Community Development in New York City, New York Religious figures * Arnold Josiah Ford - rabbi Scientists * Cardinal Warde - physicist, full professor of Electrical Engineering and Computer Science at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology Sports Figures * Robert Bailey - National Football League player * Anson Carter - Canadian hockey player * Ramon Harewood - National Football League player * Orlando Jordan - professional wrestler * Winston Justice - National Football League player * Sam Seale - National Football League player * Alana Shipp - American/Israeli IFBB professional bodybuilder * Christian Taylor - track and field athlete * Obadele Thompson - track and field athlete * Kevin Weekes - Canadian hockey player * Andrew Wiggins - Canadian basketball player * Andre De Grasse - Canadian Sprinter Writers * Gwen Ifill - American journalist and television newscaster * Agymah Kamau - novelist * Odimumba Kwamdela - poet and novelist * Paule Marshall - novelist * Susan Taylor - editor-in-chief of Essence magazine Others * Frank L. White - chef, the original chef's face on Cream of Wheat box See also * List of Barbadians * List of Barbadian Britons References * Category:Lists of American people by ethnic or national origin Americans Barbadian